hermitcraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Grian
Grian is a YouTuber with 4.31 million subscribers. He joined Hermitcraft at the start of Season 6 and is part of the group he founded called "Architechs." Grian also created the games Hermitcraft Tag, the Grian Head Hunt and Hot Potato. He has the second most subscribers on youtube out of all the Hermits, and is also the newest addition to Hermitcraft. Season 6 'Grian's Base' In Hermitcraft Season 6, Grian's first season of Hermitcraft, He lives in the middle of the ocean near Mumbo's Storage System. He has built his starter base by transforming a shipwreck into a Ship in a Bottle. He has also built Squidward's House in order to power his conduit. Grian's main base is built next to the Ship above the water. It is a multiple-layered tower, with each layer becoming smaller. The first layer is Grian's working area and is currently unorganised. He also built a meeting room with completely white walls, ceiling and floor (Named the "Infinity Room") for the Architechs, a group he founded. Other features include the room devoted to taking away Mumbo's moustache, a nice flowery nature area, and a large ring marking his area around the tower. 'Games' Grian has created and participated in many games during Season 6. He first created the game known as Tag, which was a big deal early-season. However, the tag game eventually ended due to the Prank War and due to Scar getting horribly ill while he was 'it'. Grian also created the Grian Head Hunt, where he hid many Grian heads around the server. The aim for the other hermits was to collect as many heads as possible during November of 2018, with a hidden criterion of creating the best vault. This minigame was won by FalseSymmetry due to the many heads she collected, but followed closely by Iskall due to his impressive vault and the creativity of using a chorus fruit to get in. He also participated in the Hermitville Build-Off, a battle to see who could build the tallest house in Hermitville. His contribution involved building a wooden house made of different blocky rooms. Whilst doing this, he also retaliated to the shenanigans of Iskall and Scar, and made an attempt to block Mumbo's rocket from launching. Towards the end of the Build-Off, he also built a dragon on top of his house. One of Grian’s other game creations is Hot Potato, a game in which players pass around a Hot Potato which also has a rulebook that details what the caught player must do in the next episode. If the Hot Potato is successfully placed in the player’s inventory without them noticing, they have to do the punishment. If the player placing the hot potato is caught, they must do the punishment they detailed in the book. In his Season 6: Episode 93, he created Demise. Most of the Hermits have entered themselves in the game. Grian is building a Demise bunker. 'The Civil War' Grian had a large part in the beginnings of the Hermitcraft Prank War and was the leader of one of the teams, that being G-Team, so named because allegedly everyone on the team had a 'G' in their name. Grian designed the G-Team base himself, though he did not do the redstone for it. He recruited Mumbo Jumbo to spy on Team Star as a mole, which Mumbo did to arguable success until he was discovered. Grian also proposed the capture the flag system for the war, and personally won the war in the last second for the G-Team. Skins Grian has had many skins. So much that Ren is asking him for help with a new one. One of them that really has a purpose is Sherlock Grian, for his detective agency. Before Hermitcraft Grian is known for creating building tutorial videos on youtube. He is also known for having participated in the Minecraft Evolution (or EVO) server for 51 episodes, his now second longest running series after Hermitcraft VI. Grian's channel exploded quite quickly, and was one of the fastest growing channels on YouTube for a short, after uploading the video, "5 Easy Steps To Improve Your Minecraft House". Many of his tutorials focus on how to improve existing builds and often focus on how to improve building skills in specific areas, such as building pillars, towers, roofs, and of course, rustic houses, a subject which has become something of a running joke on the channel. He is the creator of TNT run, which is now a popular minigame used in multiplayer minigame servers such as Hypixel. He also created the popular minigame "Build Swap". His most viewed video is "50 Ways To Mess With Your Friends In Minecraft" with 31,150,395 views as of 10/11/2019. Outside of Hermitcraft He sometimes does build tutorials and build swaps. He has two cats, Maui and Pearl. Gallery Episodes Category:Hermits Category:Joined in Season 6 Category:Male Hermits Category:Hermits with 1,000,000 or more subs